April Fool's Day
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: "Aominecchi, april mop ssu!" / Oneshoot, AoKi. Mind to RnR?
Aomine Daiki, entah kerasukan apa, datang cukup pagi ke sekolah hari itu.

Ah, bukan 'kerasukan apa', karena nampaknya ia sedikit terburu-buru memasuki kelas dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku tulis setelahnya. Pemuda _tan_ itu berjalan menuju meja yang ada di depannya―yang disinyalir adalah milik pemuda hijau berkacamata yang dikenal sebagai murid paling rajin dan pintar di kelas, lalu mengambil beberapa buku yang bersangkutan dan mulai menulis di mejanya.

Oh, mencontek tugas ternyata.

Meski sedang asyik dengan buku-bukunya, Aomine merasa awas dengan kelas. Ia memang tidak pernah datang paling pagi di saat murid lainnya mungkin masih dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah―bahkan ini yang pertama kali untuknya. Entah mengapa, dirinya merasakan sesuatu...

Hawa di kelas mulai mendingin. Setahu Aomine, ini adalah musim semi. Mana mungkin udara pagi itu sangat menusuk seperti saat musim dingin tiba.

Saking konsentrasinya, ia tak menyadari suara pintu yang bergeser dan juga langkah kaki ringan seseorang yang memasuki kelasnya dengan cara mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

Aomine sedikit merinding. Tepat saat ia ingin menengok―

"Aominecchi, april mop _ssu_!"

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah melompat di hadapannya, dengan topeng badut yang ekspresinya sedang tersenyum lebar.

Aomine langsung pingsan.

* * *

..

..

..

April Fool's Day

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta

Horror

OOC, Typos, failed horror, Teikou!Arc, semi-AU

..

..

..

* * *

"Hehe, Aominecchi kaget ya?"

"Sialan kau."

Aomine langsung bangun ketika ia mengingat ancaman sang guru _killer_ tentang tugas kali ini yang jika tidak dikerjakan, maka tidak akan mendapat nilai rapor dan tidak naik kelas. Siapapun tahu jika guru matematika mereka ini tak pernah main-main. Karena itu setelah kemarin berkompromi dengan Midorima Shintarou, pemuda kacamata itu menyetujuinya dengan iming-iming _lucky item_.

Kali ini ia mulai serius menyalin tugas dan mencoba menghiraukan temannya yang satu ini―Kise Ryouta, yang sedang tertawa akibat kejahilannya tadi. Kise adalah seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya beberapa minggu lalu karena tak sengaja berpapasan di atap sekolah saat ia sedang tidur siang. Karena mengobrol tentang basket, jadi mereka cepat akrab. Kise tidak masuk klub basket, karena menambah aktivitas sama dengan membuatnya tidak fokus dengan dunia permodelan; katanya.

"Sialan. Pergi sana kau Kise!" Aomine sudah hendak melempar buku milik Midorima padanya, namun Kise yang masih memakai topeng segera beringsut karena ancaman itu. "I-iya maaf Aominecchi~ hehe!"

Aomine masih berdecih dan mengumpat dalam hati, lalu serius lagi. Kise hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan pemuda _tan_ itu menggerakkan pena dengan cepat di atas kertas buku tulisnya. Suasana hening―bahkan tak ada suara detik jam yang entah mengapa, tak terdengar sama sekali.

Sudah berapa menit ia menulis? Sekitar sepuluh halaman buku telah dihabiskan, namun suasana masih sepi. Seharusnya para murid sudah datang atau minimal ada penjaga sekolah yang berkeliling. Sialnya, udara dingin di sekitar mereka tak kunjung pergi.

Rasanya agak canggungg dan... kurang mengenakkan. Aomine memutar otak, mencari topik yang bisa ia obrolkan dengan pemuda ini. Namun sepertinya tumben saja jika seorang Kise Ryouta tidak mengeluarkan suara cempreng yang biasanya selalu membuat berisik di setiap suasana.

Akhirnya Aomine jatuh pada satu topik.

"Kise, kau tadi mengatakan 'april mop', bukan?"

Kepala Kise yang semula tertunduk mulai menatapnya. Aomine merasa risih, sebab ia seperti ditatap oleh badut sungguhan yang menurutnya agak menyeramkan karena Kise tak kunjung melepas topeng. "Iya. Sekarang kan tanggal 1 April _ssu_!"

"O-oh," tanggapnya singkat sembari mengelus tengkuknya dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Ngg Kise, bisa buka saja topengmu? Aku jadi tidak bisa lihat ekspresimu tahu!"

Suasana mendadak senyap kembali. Aomine sama sekali tak bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang ada di balik topeng badut itu. Bukan itu alasan sebenarnya, melainkan karena Aomine takut. Ya, ia memang punya paranoid terhadap hal-hal mistis seperti itu.

"Aominecchi... yakin?"

"...Hah?" Pemuda itu bersumpah jika suara Kise saat ini terdengar dingin. Aomine jadi merinding sendiri.

Bagaimana jika ternyata wajah Kise hancur, atau tidak punya wajah? Atau wajah yang berdarah-darah dan ternyata bukan Kise? Bayangan liar memenuhi pikirannya akibat cerita seram yang pernah diutarakan saat _Kiseki no Sedai_ sedang berkumpul untuk istirahat makan siang suatu hari.

"Err―Kise, kupikir tidak usah―!"

Terlambat, pemuda yang dipanggil Kise Ryouta itu sudah melepas topengnya, dan menampakkan wajah rata tanpa mata, hidung, dan mulut.

..

..

..

END

* * *

A/N:

1 April biasanya kan identik sama kejahilan atau candaan yang bohong dan berkahir dengan si pelaku bilang 'April Mop'. Iya, gitu kan.

*yang tadi pagi kena 'april mop' dari temen yang isinya harus ngumpulin tugas /jangancurhat*

Tadi pagi udah kepikiran buat nulis ff ini, tapi karena ga bawa laptop dan malas tulis tangan, jadi pulang sekolah langsung diketik. Ini rekor saya yang berhasil nulis dan publish FF dengan durasi 2 jam *bangga* /heh

Terima kasih telah membaca, dan jangan lupakan omake di bawah ini!

-Shiraishi Itsuka

* * *

..

O.M.A.K.E.!

..

"...HAH―!"

Aomine langsung duduk dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin. Kentara sekali jika ia tengah ketakutan. ' _Dimana ini?!_ ' Batinnya. Saat hidungnya mencium aroma obat-obatan, ia menghela napas lega. Ruang kesehatan sekolah ternyata.

"Akhirnya kau bangun."

Langsung ia menoleh pada pemuda _crimson_ yang berdiri di sisi ranjang. "Mengapa kau memakai pakaian bebas, Akashi?"

Pemuda _crimson_ yang dipanggil Akashi itu menatapnya datar. "Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya mengapa kau memakai seragam sekolah pada hari libur ini, Daiki."

' _...Libur? Masa iya_.' Aomine langsung mengecek ponselnya. Hari Kamis, seharusnya memang bukanlah hari libur―oh, Momoi mengirim pesan jika hari ini seharusnya libur karena sekolah akan dipakai untuk ruang ujian masuk suatu universitas. Pesan itu diterima ponselnya tadi malam, sedangkan sepanjang malam dirinya sama sekali tidak mengecek ponsel karena larut oleh kegiatan membaca majalah dewasa koleksinya.

Aomine menghela napas lagi. "Oh iya, apa sepanjang hari ini kau melihat Kise?"

Kali ini ekspresi Akashi berganti―heran. "Kise?"

Aomine jadi tertular karena dibalas pertanyaan itu. "Iya, Kise Ryouta. Bukankah kau mengenalnya―maksudku, kau mengenal semua anak di SMP Teikou ini, bukan?"

Akashi Seijuurou adalah ketua dewan murid SMP Teikou yang sangat hafal semua nama dan wajah murid angkatannya. Aomine sangat yakin jika Kise memang berada pada tingkat yang sama karena beberapa kali sebelumnya, mereka sering mengobrol dan Kise sendiri mengatakan jika ia berasal dari kelas 2-1, yang justru sekelas dengan Akashi.

"Kau ini bicara apa. Sudah jelas tidak ada nama Kise Ryouta di sekolah ini."

Jantung Aomine mendadak berpacu dengan cepat, keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. "Kau... yakin?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah dengar dari Nijimura-san tentang seorang kakak kelasnya yang bunuh diri. Namanya Kise Ryouta."

Mengabaikan cerita itu, Aomine langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Kata Nijimura-san, ia bunuh diri karena depresi setelah gagal di dunia permodelan. Produsernya berkata bahwa Kise-san memiliki wajah yang buruk setelah menjalani beberapa kali operasi plastik."

' _Sialan, kenapa jaraknya sangat jauh sekali?!_ ' Padahal Aomine yakin antara ranjangnya tadi dengan pintu ruang kesehatan hanya sekitar tiga meter.

"Setelah manajernya mengatakan, _"mungkin Kise-kun cocok dengan wajah natural yang polos,"_ pemuda itu akhirnya menyetrika wajahnya sendiri, lalu bunuh diri karena hasilnya gagal."

Ia menulikan diri dari cerita itu, namun saat hendak meraih gagang pintu, Aomine serasa _mati_ saat mendengar suara _itu_.

"Jadi itulah kronologi mengapa wajahku bisa rata seperti ini, Aominecchi!"

..

END!


End file.
